One MOTHER of a jealous mother
by Aimeefran
Summary: Sharon Bailey has waited years to try and rekindle the relationship with her daughter Rachel. However, Rachel doesn't think she's going about it the right way, and when Rachel is in trouble, it isn't Sharon that she turns to for help. The big question is whether Sharon feels like she's being replaced...by Detective Chief Inspector Gill Murray no less.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

Gill gave a small sigh as she stepped out of the door. It was just getting dark and as she stepped into the car park of the venue, an automatic light snapped on. The reception had been very pleasant, minus that ridiculous woman's karaoke performance. Gill could certainly see why Rachel had a wild streak about her, and for the first time ever she had been thrilled that Rachel's personality was as it was. If she were any more like her mother she would have driven Gill mad by now, and she certainly would never have made it as a copper! Gill hadn't appreciated how Sharon had drunkenly stepped between them as she was giving Rachel her blessing. She had got the distinct impression that Sharon hadn't liked her much.

She hoped Rachel would not be distracted in any way from her work now that she was married. Sean was attractive- those legs in that kilt- Gill tittered to herself as she rummaged for her car keys, before remembering that they were in the pocket of her new glittery blazer. She had wondered if it had been too much at her age, but Orla had helped her choose it, and she hadn't like to insult her son's girlfriend by pointing out that the glitter would probably direct little beams of light to highlight every wrinkle on her face, and bingo-wings and sagging breasts were not any more glamorous just because they were glittery. Oh well, Sammy had made some joke about her being "down with the kids". Gill giggled again.

As she found her keys and she looked up to try and remember where she'd parked the car she heard a muffled giggle to the left of her and swung round. A few groans could now be quite clearly heard, cutting through the humidity of the warm summers evening. Gill couldn't help feeling intrigued, and she felt her legs pulling her forward. The detective inside of her was desperate to investigate. She rounded the side of the building to see another row of cars. So there was more parking. Kevin, the absolute fool had gone to park about 3 miles away as he'd thought the front parking was all there was. Gill shook her head. It was always Kevin! As she watched she noticed that one of the cars, parked about 4 spaces along, was rocking slightly, and the groaning continued. Gill let in a sharp intake of breath. Oh dear, why had she had to hear this, it was her job to do something. She thought she recognised the car as she slowly walked towards it. She could hear muffled talking, but as she took another step another automatic light at the side of the building snapped on and she heard a muffled, but clear startled exclamation of "Shit, someone's coming"

Gill stood still a moment waiting. After a moment the car door opened and out scrambled a rather small woman re-arranging a purple dress. Before she even looked up Gill had worked out who it was and she shut her eyes, willing herself to be wrong. As she opened them she saw Sharon Bailey raise her head, sorting out her now-ruffled wedding hair, and jump as she saw Gill. "Shit" Sharon muttered under her breathe. She went to take a step forward and Gill could tell that she was still very drunk.

"Hello Chief inspector" Sharon slurred, trying to get her balance and pulling her dress down to hastily hide the frilly black underwear she had just been displaying to the empty car-park.

"Evening" said Gill, rather embarrassed. She wasn't a fan of dealing with 'parking play' as she liked to call it.

Sharon was looking rather shifty, like a child who'd been caught with their hand in the biscuit jar. However, Gill noted, with little surprise, that she didn't appear to be particularly embarrassed.

"I was just..." Sharon's voice trailed off, and Gill was about to say something when the other car door opened, and a voice that sounded far too familiar said "Is it all clear?"

"Pete!" Gill's voice reflected her surprise.

Pete's head popped up from the other side of the car. "Gi-... M-... Boss." He stuttered.

...


	2. Chapter 2

"Pete?" Gill's voice was shocked, she hadn't expected it, and as a police officer she wasn't sure if she could let it go.

"Ma'am I..."

"He were just having a bit of fun" Sharon slurred from the sidelines.

Gill stared hard at Pete. She was very disappointed. "I'd like to see you in my office first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am"

"He hasn't done anything naughty" Sharon was perched on the car next to what Gill now new to be Pete's.

Gill turned her head slightly as if to acknowledge that she was addressing both of them as she spoke. "I think DC Readyough know that he has committed multiple offences"

"We were only enjoying the party" Gill couldn't help think that Sharon's Mancunian drawl was rather annoying to listen to.

"What you have done is outraging public decency, section 66 of the sexual offences act 2003." Gill was blunt. She also wished she didn't know that off by heart.

Pete hung his head and Sharon jumped off the car she had been perched, with about as much grace as an elephant on a pogo stick. Gill was unsure what to do. She hadn't actually seen them, so it wasn't really prosecutable, but she knew what they were doing, and she really couldn't let it go.

"Go home Pete"

Pete nodded and quickly got in his car. As he drove away Sharon turned on Gill.

"Now look here inspector" Sharon's finger was now waggling in Gill's face. "You think you're so much better than the rest of us" She paused dramatically. "It was only a bit of fun"

"I don't..." Gill began, but Sharon hadn't finished.

"You look down on me." She took another step towards Gill. "You think you're so good, and that my Rachel will do anything for ya. From the first day..." Sharon staggered and Gill wondered if she were about to get vomit splattered shoes, but Sharon continued "From the first day" she repeated, Gill wasn't sure if this was for effect, or the alcohol. "...my Rachel talked about you as if you were bloody God. She thinks you're better than me" Sharon's words were so slurred she couldn't really make them out.

"Mrs Bailey..." Gill began.

"Do I look like I'm married anymore?" Sharon shouted, waving her arm around wildly. "See, I bet you think that's where you're better than me and all. I bet you've got the perfect... model... f'mily, with 'usband oo loves yuu"

Sharon's words were so slurred now, and she struggled to regain herself. Gill raised her eyebrows and nearly smiled at how ridiculous it was that Sharon should even feel slightly inferior to her in the relationship department. She was pretty sure Rachel's dad couldn't have topped Dirty Dave.

When Sharon spoke again she seemed to have regained herself, although she still spoke in raised tones.

"I think you need to piss off"

Charming, thought Gill.

Rachel had just stepped outside for what she had decided was a well earned fag-break. She really didn't know what to think. Had she married Sean for the right reasons? She felt so conflicted and confused. She was also highly embarrassed about her mother's behaviour that evening, she was already thinking that letting her mother back into her life was a rather big mistake as well.

Suddenly she was aware of raised coming from the car park around the side of the building. She walked up to the corner and peered round. In the automatic light from the side of the building she was able to see two very distinct figures, and she couldn't believe her eyes when she recognised her mother's purple dress, and her boss' rather daring choice of glittery blazer.

She took the decision and marched up.

"What's going on?" She asked sharply and they both turned around. Her mother looked an absolute state, and Gill looked less than impressed.

"Rachel" Sharon slurred.

Rachel looked from her mother to her boss.

"Rachel..."Gill seemed now very uncomfortable, and she wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"What's going on?" Rachel repeated. "Mum?"

"Nothing Darling, just a...misunderstanding" Sharon had leaned against the car for support again.

"Rachel, I think your mother ought to go home" Said Gill quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere you stupid bitch. This is my daughter's wedding"

"Mum!" Rachel was appalled she was speaking this way to her boss.

"You might as well tell her" said Sharon laughing. "It won't shock her that much"

"Tell me what?" asked Rachel, suspiciously looking at them both again.

Gill took a deep breath and looked Rachel, still rather embarrassed. "I found your mother indulging in indecent conduct in the car park with a male" She didn't want to have to say it was Pete.

"Right" Sharon had definitely been correct. Rachel looked less than shocked.

She walked up to the pair of them and turned on her mother. "Mum, how can you do this?"

"It was only a bit of f-"

"No mum" Rachel was shaking her head in disgust. "I'm a police officer mum. I have to respect the law, and you getting your tits out for all and sundry is considered to be breaking that law. How does that look on me?"

For a moment she had forgotten that Gill was behind her, but Sharon certainly hadn't. She was waggling her finger dramatically at her again.

"Is this what you've turned her into?" she said accusingly

Gill wasn't entirely sure what to say. Rachel pushed her mother's arm down, out of her boss's rather confused face.

"Mum, you're ridiculous"

"She's turned you so snobby you look down on your own mother. You don't respect me"

"I'll respect me when you learn to respect yourself. Look at you" Rachel pointed at her mother's dress which was twisted and bunched up so her chest was fully on show. "You're a mess, I don't know why I thought you'd changed"

"But baby..." Sharon had put her hand out to Rachel's face, but she batted it away furiously.

"No mum, stop"

"I just..."

"You're a complete embarrassment. Just look at yourself, look at the way you're acting. This was a mistake" she was shaking her head as Sharon's face went sour. She turned on Gill again.

"This is your fault"

"Mrs Bailey I-" began Gill, but Sharon wasn't finished.

"You stupid, snobby, good-for-nothing cow" Sharon slurred, the finger was waggling at Gill again.

"Mrs Bailey" said Gill calmly, "I think you should go. You're embarrassing your daughter and causing an unnecessary scene. Unless you want me to arrest you?"

Sharon looked at Rachel, then back to Gill. "Are you go'rra let her speak to me like that?"

Rachel was glaring at her.

"Mrs Bailey?" said Gill again. Suddenly, something seemed to snap in Sharon and she ran at Gill, but Rachel was quicker. With one swift movement she had changed Sharon's course of flight completely and she went stumbling into the now empty parking bay that Pete had recently left. Rachel was then on her. She grabbed hold of her by her shoulders and shook her violently.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing you ridiculous woman?" she shouted. "You think assaulting my boss is a good idea is it?"

"Why are you protecting her?" Sharon shouted back.

Rachel was fuming, and Gill could see that the situation was quickly going to escalate. She took out her mobile, found the number of a saved cab company she knew to be local, and rung them.

Rachel was still shouting abuse at her mother and Sharon, attempting to stay standing and swaying slightly under Rachel's grip, was still trying to comeback.

"you filthy bitch" Sharon yelled at Gill as Rachel restrained her.

Gill put down the phone.

"I'm sorry boss"

Gill shook her head, "Taxi is on its way"

"I don't need a fucking cab, I'm not going anywhere" slurred Sharon, trying to loosen herself from Rachel's hold. She turned to Rachel and tried to grab at her face but Rachel restrained her. "Rachel, please" her mum's voice had changed. "Rachel, I'm your mum"

"You're a stupid, insecure, pathetic excuse for a mother" Rachel snarled, and Gill winced at the bitterness in her tone.

Sharon Bailey stared at her for a moment, before beginning to cry. At this point Rachel loosened her grip and let her mum fall slowly to her knees, sobbing. Gill felt very uncomfortable as she saw the expression on Rachel's face. It was one of utter anguish and resentment. Gill didn't know what to do.

"Mum?" Rachel said slowly, but her mum just stayed on the floor, rocking and crying.

Rachel shook her head slowly, blinking away tears as she turned to look at her boss.

"I'm so sorry" she said weakly.

"It's ok kid" said Gill softly. She knew it hadn't been Rachel's fault, and more than anything she sympathised with her. Rachel was a strong and wonderfully driven person who Gill inwardly admired and willed to succeed. But right before her was Rachel's past, unravelling into the sad, sorry mess of what she had dealt with her whole life. Gill took a step towards Rachel, as her Detective Constable bowed her head, no longer able to hold back the tears. In that moment she remembered the way Rachel had reacted to finding out that Nick Savage had attempted to kill her. Gill realised the true extent of Rachel's grief, and the reason she had broken down in front of her. Rachel always loved, and always lost. Everybody she had ever truly put faith in had let her down. Well Gill vowed in that moment that she would never let her down, and that she would always be there for her. She tentatively held out her hand and placed it on Rachel's shoulder, squeezing tightly. But, unlike Gill usually would, she did not pull it away. She had never felt such a strong maternal instinct towards someone, and for once she wasn't ashamed to lower her personal defences and show someone some genuine compassion.

What neither of the two of them saw, as they stood there linked by a single touch, was Sharon Bailey raise her head and stare directly between the two; a look of pure resentment etched into every feature of her face...


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday morning. Rachel was so happy to be back. After all of the shit she'd had flung at her in those past few weeks, it was lovely to feel even an ounce of normality surrounding her as she pulled into the car park at the back of Oldham Police Station. Gill had described it as "an emotional rollercoaster", and it had taken all Rachel had in her not to start crying on her boss. She had helped her so much with the hearing, and although she still thought of her as the fearsome 'Godzilla', she now somehow felt closer to the woman she had always seen so as so far above her. She was nervous though. Her boss can't have been impressed with her mother's behaviour, and although she had taken it no further, she had a feeling she hadn't heard the last of it. Rachel hadn't even considered who had been stupid enough to indulge her pathetic mother in that way.

"Hiya Rach" said Kevin cheerily as she walked into the main office and up to her desk. She smiled, still with the mental image of him in a kilt.

"Hi Kev"

"Why aren't you two having a honeymoon?" he asked. Kevin really did have to ask that.

"Because I didn't fancy a long wet weekend in Cleethorpes!"

"but-" Kevin was about to reply, when Pete walked in. "Heyyyyy, Pete!" said Kevin enthusiastically, but as Pete looked at him his smile faded. Pete looked dreadful. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his face was very solemn.

"Pete?" said Kevin, sounding shocked, and rather worried. Pete always smiled at Kev in the morning, even if Kevin did something to annoy him later.

Pete put his bag down on his desk, sorted his tie out, and then went to knock on Gill's office door without a word.

"What's up with him?" asked Rachel. Pete was not always receptive to her, as she was sure he didn't particularly approve of her, but she'd never seen him like this. She glanced at Kevin, who shrugged, looking hurt at the stony reception.

Just then Janet entered, smiling at the pair of them, although Rachel noticed that even that seemed half-hearted. "Morning kids" she said, pulling her coat off and putting it on the coat stand.

Kevin muttered "morning" and sloped off, whilst both Janet and Rachel sat down.

"So, Mrs Newlywed, how was your honeymoon in Chadderton?"

Rachel laughed sarcastically. "Very funny" she said.

"Well, how's married life then?"

"Oh, you know..." Rachel wasn't sure how to answer. The weekend hadn't been a bad one, but she had felt quite smothered by Sean sometimes. She supposed she'd just have to get used to the proximity of it all, but she certainly wasn't used to having someone there the whole time...and he snored!

...

3 MONTHS LATER

Rachel was barely awake as she slumped over her glass of wine at the bar, the day had exhausted her physically and emotionally. After chasing Adam Armitage halfway across Manchester, and relaying the entire story of how she had already been unfaithful to Sean, and her reasons for doing so to the long-suffering Janet, Rachel didn't feel she could face Sean in her current state. How could she look him in the eye?

"Rachel?"

Rachel's head automatically looked up at the sound of her name, and she saw the familiar face of her boss, Gill standing next her.

"Oh, hi boss"

"Are you here on your own?" There was a note of concern in Gill's voice.

"Err, yeah" Rachel wondered in that split second before she answered whether she should bother lying about meeting friends, but her brain wasn't working quick enough at that moment.

"Can I..." Gill indicated the stool next to Rachel's, and Rachel, a little surprised, nodded her head.

"Sure...of course"

"So..." Gill was clearly searching for something to say.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Rachel couldn't think of any other reason why her boss would also be drinking alone.

"No, well...I was supposed to meet Julie...I mean Superintendent Dodson, but their syndicate's up to their necks so she's working late and couldn't make it"

"Right..." Rachel didn't know how to respond to that. Whenever she heard the name 'Julie Dodson' mentioned she couldn't help wincing as she remembered her last encounter with her. It was the murder of Nick Savage...Dom. She shuddered and sniffed.

"Are you ok?" asked Gill gently.

Rachel sniffed again but nodded her head. "Yes, sorry, just err-...so you decided to come for a drink anyway?"

"Well, Sammy's got Orla round and I think- well, I don't know he said they wanted to be alone so..."

"Right" Rachel felt rather uncomfortable talking to Gill like this. It wasn't natural to see her boss outside of work- she seemed so...ordinary.

"Anyway, well done on finally catching that bloke today!"

"Oh- well, he wouldn't have gone far"

"Poor sod" said Gill with a sigh, I'm sure he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Yes, that's what he-... yeah" Rachel had been going to say that that was exactly what he'd claimed, but there didn't seem much point as she remembered then how closely connected that statement was to her, and she had come out to forget about it, rather than be reminded.

"So, Janet not want to come?"

"What?"

"For a drink?"

"Oh" Rachel realised her mind was wandering too much, and if she wanted to sustain any level of social conversation with Godzilla, however difficult that seemed to be, she was going to have to concentrate more!

"You seem-" Gill seemed to be searching for the right word.

"Hmm?"

"Rather distracted...are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah...well I-"

Rachel wasn't sure quite what to say, but before she had a chance to continue another rather loud voice she recognised all too well rang in her ear

"Well look who it is?"

"Oh God" breathed Gill, as Rachel turned around to see her mother standing- well wavering- behind her.

"It's Rachel " she turned to Gill "oh and her prickly little boss lady"

Rachel barely dared glance at Gill's face, which she could imagine was not best pleased.

"Leave me alone" said Rachel firmly. She couldn't handle her mother tonight, especially in this state.

"You mean you're not gonna buy ya' mommy a drink?" Sharon slurred reaching out for Rachel who batted her hand away.

"No mum, not tonight"

"But I haven't seen ya' in weeks?" said Sharon, sounding hurt.

"Mum, not now"

"You never answer my texts! Why? You been too busy have ya? Too busy with herrr, 'ave ya?" She waved her hand wildly in Gill's direction. Gill looked at the floor. She was desperate not to interject as she knew how Sharon would react.

"Just get lost, you're drunk" said Rachel angrily, standing up and taking hold of her mother's arm.

"She never used to be like this" Sharon slurred at Gill. "My baby I brought up was never like this"

"You didn't bring me up" Rachel snapped trying to pull her away whilst keeping her from falling over. "You left me, remember, you left all of us. With out a proper bloody parent"

"Well how was I suppose to put up with a drunk every moment of every day...your dad was a pathetic excuse for a man" By now Rachel had managed to drag her mother to the door of the pub, and Gill had taken it upon herself to follow to ensure that Rachel didn't do anything stupid.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a woman" yelled Rachel, the second she had got her mother outside into the car park. "You thought we could cope with him? You left Alison to cope with him, and us?"

"He was a monster I had to leave"

"No mum" said Rachel shaking her head in disgust. "You're the monster for leaving a 15 year old girl to look after two kids and an alcoholic. Now, I'm removing you from this public house for unruly and drunken behaviour, if you step back inside tonight I'll arrest you for harassment of a police officer, now get yourself a cab and go home"

"But..."

"Go, Mum" and with that Rachel turned on her heel and marched past Gill, who was standing in the doorway, back into the pub.

"This is your fault bitch" Sharon was pointing her finger at Gill

Gill had so many things she wanted to reply just then, but all of them seemed pointless in that moment. She just shook her head, and followed Rachel back inside.

As she re-entered her eyes darted around the room looking for Rachel, she wasn't there, the pub was relatively empty, with just a few locals left drinking near the bar, and a couple of younger men watching the rather aged television where there appeared to be a football match on. She briefly noted a couple who looked in deep discussion over by the bar. A relatively slim, tall looking bloke who was whispering something in the ear of a petite female with short brown hair. Just as her eyes swept past the bar she saw the toilet door of the ladies bang shut, and as the pub seemed to be severely lacking in female company she guessed that this was where Rachel had gone. She walked over and pushed the door open slowly.

The well lit ladies toilets were empty, and only one cubicle door was shut. Gill closed the door softly behind her, but let it go just enough so that her presence was known. From behind the cubicle door were coming what sounded to Gill like sobs, which sounded stifled quickly as the door shut.

"Rachel?" said Gill gently. She heard sniffing and sharp breathing from behind the door. Gill wasn't entirely sure what to say, and there was silence from the other side of the cubicle door, apart from the occasional sharp intake of breath or sniff. Eventually she heard Rachel take a deep breath, but when she spoke her voice sounded wobbly and unsure.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" asked Gill quietly

"For her...for what she said...and for what I said to her"

"It's ok"

"No...it was inappropriate, I..."

"Rachel listen" said Gill, still speaking softly, "everybody's got a past, things we would rather keep private, locked away" Gill at that moment was thinking about every time Dave had screwed with her life. "You don't have to be sorry for it, or embarrassed about it...alright?"

She could still hear Rachel's quick breathing which she had come to assume meant she was still crying, but after a few seconds the cubicle door opened. Rachel's face was tear-stained and her eyes were red, although Gill couldn't help noting how attractive she still was, in spite of this. Gill regretfully imagined the snot-covered blotchy mess she would have looked if she had been in Rachel's position.

"Are you alright?" It was a stupid question, Gill knew, but she had nothing else to say.

Rachel nodded. "I'll call a cab"

"I never got a chance for a drink, I'll drive you home"

"Well, I..."

"I insist" said Gill firmly, and Rachel gave a small watery smile. "Thank you" she looked in the mirror and recoiled as she saw herself. "Oh God"

"You look fine" said Gill

"I look like I've drowned...twice"

Gill really couldn't help but smile at that. "You're young kid...you wait until you've got wrinkles, grey hairs and dark shadows to contest with"

Rachel smiled properly at her this time. "You don't look like you have to worry about any of those things"

"Do you think I just roll out of bed in the morning and come into work? As I said, it's a contest...and when have you ever known me to lose, eh?" She winked at Rachel and pulled the door of the ladies open.

Rachel smiled again, wiping the stray mascara from underneath her eyes and followed.

As they stepped outside Rachel stopped in her tracks. "Shit, I've left my bag in the cubicle"

Gill shook her head. "It's a good thing that the rare occasions where that brain of yours actually works, that you put it to good use, eh?"

"I'll be right back" said Rachel as she rushed back inside. Gill wandered out into the car park, now where had she parked her car? To the right? She was suddenly aware of the rev of an engine and she swung round. As she did she saw, to her horror, the sudden blinding glare of headlights coming straight towards her, advancing on her at such a speed that she didn't have time to move...


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel had just stepped out of the pub holding her rescued bag. She saw the headlights. She heard the bang. It had all happened in a flash. Before she knew what she was doing she saw a car speed out of the car park and down the road. Rachel's mind was buzzing and her heart was in her mouth as she ran over to her boss who was lying still on the floor.

"No. NO, Oh God no...Gill" She was shaking her shoulder, "Gill can you hear me?" There was no response. She scrambled about in her bag and took out her phone, dialling three nines automatically. "Gill, please...hello, off duty police officer collar number 31-23-1" Rachel was shaking. "I've got a senior off-duty police officer hit by a car, I need an ambulance here fast, it's The New Oxford pub Oldham she's unconscious, still breathing but unresponsive" Rachel couldn't believe it. She stared down in horror at Gill, who looked so small and frail lying there. What had happened? She didn't want to think, because she knew the conclusion her brain would come to and she couldn't believe it. It couldn't happen...not again. She held onto Gill's hand tight, willing her to wake up. Willing her to be ok.

She took off her jacket and laid on her boss to keep her warm. "Gill please" Rachel said, choking back tears "please be ok, you have to be ok. I need you to be ok" she was shaking so much but she clung on to Gill's hand, she just wanted to pull the woman up into her arms at that moment, but she knew any spinal damage would be fatal if she did. So she had to sit there, as close to Gill's unconscious frame as safely possibly, waiting for the ambulance...

"Jan" Rachel ran over and fell onto her friend weakly. Janet held onto her, trying to steady her.

"Rach, what happened?"

Rachel couldn't speak, her face was screwed up, and tears were spilling over, down her cheeks. Janet lead her to a couple of chairs and carefully sat her down, her hand still on her shoulder.

"She- it- we were-"

"Rachel?" Janet knew she shouldn't hurry her friend but the mixture of despair and curiosity was getting the better of her.

"We were in the pub, and I had to get my bag, and I came out, and I saw this car, and then she was on the ground, and, I held her hand in the ambulance, but then they took her away, and-" Rachel put her head in her hands and Janet slowly moved her hand down back, stroking it slowly.

"What's happening now?"

"They said something about stopping internal bleeding-"

"What?" Janet's voice cracked as the reality set in. This was Gill. Strong dependable Gill who had been her rock for 20 years, and she was in a critical condition.

"They were prepping her for something, I couldn't-" Rachel was shaking her head "It was all so fast...such a blur"

"It'll be ok" said Janet softly, but she couldn't make her voice sound convincing.

Rachel leant her head against Janet's shoulder and Janet leant her head against Rachel's weakly. She hadn't yet stopped to ask why Rachel and Gill appeared to be out drinking together, all she could think about was the here and now.

"DC Bailey?" a young nurse had approached them.

"You're not a relative of Mrs Murray?"

"No, no she's our boss" Rachel stammered. "is she ok?"

"We've managed to stop the bleeding, but now we've just got to wait it out, keeping her under constant supervision. Mercifully no bones seem to have been broken, the car can't have been going very fast, it just hit her in the right place, and she's got quite a delicate frame?"

"Can I- we see her?" asked Rachel desperately.

"When the Doctor confirms her condition is stable then yes- it's strictly only supposed to be family-"

"Sammy!" exclaimed Janet, "Who's rung Sammy?"

"We've informed a Samuel Murray and he's on his way in now, as long as he has no problems with it then you'll be able to see her after he does"

"Thank you" said Janet gratefully, she turned to Rachel as the nurse left. Her face still looked distraught. "Rachel?"

"I think I..." Rachel didn't seem to know what to say.

"What?"

"The car...the driver, I-"

"Rach, what are you talking about?"

"I think I know who was driving"

"Well, I assume you gave the police a description?"

"I didn't see them"

"Well then how do you know?" Janet was shaking her head looking confused. "Did you see the car?"

"no, it all happened so quickly, I couldn't get the colour, it was dark..."

"Well then how do you know who it was?"

"It might have been...I mean, I think..." Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think it was my Mum" ...


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Janet's face was a picture of shock horror. "Rach, surely your mum wouldn't..."

"I- I just thought I saw..."

"Rach, this is really REALLY serious, I mean, knocking down a police officer- a bloody DCI of all things" Janet shook her head. "I know you've got issues with her but I can't believe-"

"Look I know what I saw" said Rachel sharply. Just then someone came running up. It was Sammy.

"Is she? What... What happened? I mean- w-what?" Janet had stood up and rushed to his side, she put her hands on his shoulders as he seemed to be having problems steadying himself.

"Sammy...Sammy look at me" He blinked at her, tears in his eyes. "She'll be ok" said Janet softly. Just then, the nurse came back.

"DS Scott- I'm afraid to tell you" She noticed Sammy. "Is this Samuel Murray?"

"Y-yes" Sammy's face was white and he looked terrified.

"I'm afraid to tell you that since we phoned there have been some complications with a blood clot in her lower artery."

"W-What does that mean?"

"It means that we're going to have to operate on her to remove this to continue the oxygen to her brain heart and brain"

"Oh God...C-can I see her?"

"She's being prepped for theatre, but I can allow you five minutes in just to see her?"

"Yes"

"If you'd like to follow me" the nurse held out her arm, but Sammy looked back to Janet.

"Are you- can you- I don't- can you come too?"

"Sammy, I think it's best you go alone"

"No, I- please"

"Am I able to go with him?" Janet asked. The nurse looked reluctant.

"I suppose as he's requested there shouldn't be a problem"

"Then I'm coming too" said Rachel quickly. Janet turned to face her with an expression which strongly suggested that this was not a good idea.

"I'm sorry, I really can't allow so many of you in at once- she really is very weak"

"I need to see her"

"Rach" said Janet gently. "Sammy really needs to see her- you'll see her later?"

"But what if-" Rachel's voice sounded choked. She couldn't explain her desire to see Gill at that moment, but she had heard the tone and content of the nurses little speech to Sammy before...and quite often the outcome was not good.

"She'll be fine" said Janet, glancing at Sammy to indicate to Rachel that she should try not to upset him further.

Rachel hung her head so as Janet didn't see the tears she was so ferociously fighting back as she nodded. As Janet and Sammy followed the nurse down the corridor, Rachel fell into the little plastic chair beside her, and put her head in her hands.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked up to see Janet and Sammy standing beside her. Sammy's face was tear-stained and Janet looked as if it was taking everything she had left in her for her not to begin crying herself.

Rachel's heart jumped into her mouth as the worst possible outcome entered her mind. "What?"

"She- she wants to see you!" Said Sammy. He sounded choked up, and if Rachel was not mistaken, a little bit bitter,

"Wha-why?"

"She was asking for you, and we've cleared it with the nurse"

"Bu-but I... I can't"

"Rach, she's about to go into theatre. You've got to go!"

Rachel's head was spinning as she followed the nurse down the corridor and into a small white room with a large metal framed bed in it. She slowly entered the room, and the feeling soon surpassed as she saw Gill. She looked so small, and frail as she lay there, a bandage half around her head. As Rachel entered, Gill raised her head up slightly, and even managed a weak smile.

"B-boss" Rachel's voice was husky and came out like a croak.

"Rachel" said Gill weakly, and held out her hand. Rachel took it without thinking, squeezing it so tight.

"Gill...I...I'm so sorry"

"For what?" asked Gill slowly.

"I only left for a few seconds"

Gill actually gave a tiny laugh and squeezed Rachel's hand tightly. "How were you supposed to know this would happen"

"I- I feel like it's my fault"

"Hey, lady" Gill's voice almost sounded normal, and Rachel could barely fight back the tears. "Don't go taking all the blame on yourself. I'm in the hospital bed- don't take all of the pity onto your own shoulders"

Rachel laughed, and a few tears spilled over and rolled down her cheek. "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For tonight. For everything"

"I didn't do anything" Gill took a deep breathe, looking pained as she did so. Rachel's heart sank. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll have loads of time to make it up to me"

Rachel gave a small watery smile. "Of course I will"

"Excuse me, DC Bailey, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now" said the nurse softly from behind her.

"I'd better go" said Rachel.

"Rachel!" Rachel had gone to let go of Gill's hand, but Gill had pulled her back weakly.

"Yes?"

"I- If..." Gill closed her eyes for a second, before opening them to look straight into Rachel's. "If something...anything happens, and I don't get another chance to say this-"

"Ma'am you'll be fine-"

"Just please...please let me say it" Rachel nodded, still fighting back more tears. "I want you to promise me one thing!"

"What?" asked Rachel quietly.

"Promise me you won't fuck this up. Promise me that you'll make the very best of that bloody marvellous brain you've been given, and promise me you won't let your mum stop you doing this" Rachel winced.

"Yes ma'am"

"If you're not a DCI in 10 years time then I've failed..." she gave a small smile "...and I don't fail"

"I promise" Rachel choked, as tears poured down her cheeks. She bent her head down and kissed Gill's hand gently. "Good luck...boss...Ma'am...Gill"

Gill looked at her one last time, both of their pairs of tear filled brown eyes locking for a moment in a surreal and cinematically beautiful way.

"She doesn't deserve you" Rachel let go of her hand as the nurse prepared to wheel Gill away. She could barely see now for tears, and as she blinked and heard the brake released on Gill's bed, she simply heard the words "I'm proud of you Sherlock"

As Rachel opened her eyes the world around her was still a hazy blur, but as she blinked away her tears she saw the end of the nurses skirt flick as she wheeled Gill around the corner, and out of sight...


	6. Chapter 6

"So, DC Bailey, you exited the pub at around 10.45pm with DCI Gill Murray"

"Yes" said Rachel quietly. The young police detective opposite her had a very good interviewing voice. It was calm, sympathetic, and yet with an edge of authority which told you that he was taking this seriously. She'd never crossed paths with him before, and had barely taken note of who he had introduced himself as, as he'd sat down with her and rather patronisingly explained the procedure. That she would be questioned by him at the hospital, and in the morning would have to make a formal statement". As if she didn't already know this- even if she hadn't been a DC herself, she'd had a narrow miss with a car less than a year previously, when Daniel Tippet had tried to run her over on behalf of her loving ex-boyfriend Nick Savage. She squinted at his name badge. "**DC Joe Haddon**"- _Well pal_, she thought _I've seen more Road traffic accidents, than you've had hot dinners. _

"You then say you went back to get your handbag, and when you came out you saw a car exiting the car park and DCI Gill Murray on the ground.

"Yes"

"Could you describe the car to me?"

"It was dark, probably grey- or black. I didn't get the full registration but it was registered last year, _61_! I think it was a Vauxhall Astra."

"And have you got any description of the driver?"

Rachel swallowed hard. Her mouth had suddenly become very dry. "I..." she was fully aware that he hand had begun to shake, and she put her other hand on top of it, using them to steady each other. "It looked like a woman. B- brown hair, I didn't really see her face"

"We can check the pub's CCTV of the carpark" said DC Haddon casually. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?"

Rachel shook her head. "No"

"Ok DC Bailey, thanks for your time. I'll need you to come down to the station in the morning and make a full statement, but for now I realise you might not want to leave, so I'll let you get back, and best wishes to Chief inspector Murray. I hope she makes a full recovery." With that he gave a nod and left.

As the nurse turned the corner Rachel, Janet and Sammy- who had all been sat in complete silence for as long as they all could remember- sprang up from their seats as if the small orange plastic chairs had suddenly become red hot.

"I'm sorry" the nurse was shaking her head, and Rachel felt her heart sink and her knees buckle. "I'm afraid she's still unconscious, but she's being closely monitored"

"So she's...not..." Sammy's voice sounded hoarse. Rachel realised he'd believed the nurse's news to be as ominous as she had.

"It's too early to tell how she'll react in the long run, although we managed to stop the bleeding- she's being kept sedated and we'll keep you updated, but there won't be any immediate news" she paused, as if worried how they'd all react to her next suggestion. "I think it's probably best if you all went home, and the hospital will be in contact just the second that there's anything to report..."

"No" said Sammy and Rachel at the same time.

"we're not leaving" said Sammy bluntly. "What if she wakes up"

"Then we'll ring you"

"Sammy" said Janet gently, "I think it might be best if we do all go home. You can come back to ours and I'll make you something to eat"

"I couldn't eat a thing" said Sammy weakly.

"Even so, there's nothing we can achieve by waiting around here"

"I'm not leaving" said Sammy adamantly, "you go, I'll let you know if anything happens"

"Sam I really think..." Janet began, but Rachel cut him off.

"Jan I think he's right, he'll want to know first hand if anything happens"

Janet closed her eyes and sighed. She knew Gill would want Sammy to be looked after, but he was 19, what could she do.

"How about you ring Orla?"

"I don't want to wake her, she'll be worried."

"It'd be good for you to have someone"

"I'll be fine. Please Janet"

Janet sighed again. "Ok, but I want to know the second you hear anything...ANYTHING Sammy and we'll be right back, ok?"

Sammy nodded. Janet patted his shoulder and Rachel nodded at him as she reluctantly followed Janet.

"Right, I'll get the kettle on." Said Janet as soon as they got in. She'd tried to keep her voice down so as not to wake the girls, or Adrian.

"I'm fine"

"Eh, I wasn't offering..." Janet gave the smallest of smiles and Rachel tried to smile back in appreciation of the tiniest attempt at humour.

She sat down on the sofa and stared around Janet's living room. Considering there was four of them, including two teenagers, she couldn't help noticing how much less cluttered it was than her own.

After a few minutes Janet came in with two cups of tea and placed one down in front of Rachel, who stared at it for a moment and shook her head.

"It might make you feel better"

"What am I going to do?" Rachel's voice cracked, and she looked at Janet, who had sat down next to her on the sofa.

Janet looked at her seriously.

"Do you really think it was her...did you see her?"

Rachel shook her head, her lips tightly sealed together.

"What did you tell them?"

"I gave a description of what I saw...I mean, that IS what I saw. Janet if it was her..."

"I think the best thing we can do now is wait until we hear something from the hospital."

"But tomorrow, what do I... how do I...what do I say?"

There was a pause, before finally Janet said quietly "I don't know"

Rachel gave a slight shake of her head as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I've got to tell them... haven't I?"

"I think so"

"How could she...? Shit."

"I'm sorry"

"I wish, just once" said Rachel shakily, sniffing. "I wish just once that something would go right." She looked at Janet, and then leant towards her, leaning her head on her friend's shoulder.

Suddenly, Janet's mobile began to ring...


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello", Janet couldn't quite disguise the terror in her voice. "Yes it is. Yes."

Rachel's heart was beating. She wished she could tell what they were saying.

"Ok..." Janet continued slowly. "Right. Ok." Her voice was so devoid of emotion Rachel just couldn't read it. "Ok, we'll be right over". She put the phone down and Rachel looked at her urgently. Janet stared at her phone for a moment, and then began to speak very quietly. "They think...they thought, that she was out of danger" Rachel felt as though her heart had been squeezed into her lower back by an invisible elastic band. "She's in a coma..." Janet continued, looking up at Rachel as she said it. "They don't know why, but...but they're worried."

"So we're going back to the hospital?"

Janet nodded. "I think we should go back, for Sammy!"

Rachel gave one solemn nod in reply, and slowly got to her feet.

"I want to talk to her."

"Rach, I..." Janet wasn't sure what to say. They were standing outside the room they had put Gill in, staring through the glass at Sammy, who was sat by his mother's bedside, holding her hand tightly. "Why?"

"I just need to say something to her."

Janet guessed from Rachel's expression what she was intending to do. "Rach" she said gently, "I don't think now's the time"

"I've got to tell her. I've got to tell someone."

"You don't want to worry her...if she can hear you" Janet wasn't sure how much was true about coma patients and their perceptions, but when exercising the idea of Gill receiving fresh information about a case she couldn't help thinking that, in some subconscious way, it would distress her boss that she wasn't able to actively help.

There was a pause as both women were about odds at exactly what to say to one another, when Sammy came out.

"Did you want to see her?" he asked quietly. "I couldn't..." his face crumpled and he look away. Janet gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze as he tried to regain himself, obviously uncomfortable about crying in front of people, even in a situation as horrific as this. "I didn't want to upset her by babbling on"

"That's understandable" said Janet gently. "How about we go and get a coffee?" she looked at Rachel questioningly.

Rachel looked between her friend, staring at her so calmly, and her boss through the glass, looking so small and fragile beneath the hospital sheets. In that moment she made her decision.

"I'd like a moment with her... I'll come and meet you in a bit?"

Janet looked a little reluctant, but nodded, and lead Sammy away.

As Rachel entered the room, she tried to ignore the various noises of machinery attached to her boss. She almost felt like she needed an invitation to sit down, as she perched on the chair beside the bed.

"Boss, it's Rachel", she wasn't sure what she should be saying. She hadn't thought it through at all. She almost expected a response, but Gill's face stayed stone still, and the rising and falling of her chest was the only movement. After a long pause, Rachel continued. "I've got something to tell you." She couldn't think of any better way of phrasing it. _How to say it, I mean the boss isn't going anywhere- why am I thinking that? Jesus._

"Boss I think it was my mum. My mum ran you over. I think I saw her in the car and I have to tell you this now because I need to tell someone. I've fucked up again. I didn't tell the constable when he asked me, and I don't know what to do. I'm withholding information. I'm a fuck up, and so is my family. I'm sorry I joined your team, you deserve so much better. I didn't mean for it to be like this, I mean it just sort of happened. But...Gill I need your help. I need you to tell me what to do" Rachel's voice cracked and she bent her head down in shame. This outpour was exactly how she had _not _intended it to be.

She waited, almost as though she expected her boss to open her eyes, leap up, snapping her fingers with the long dark red fingernails, and telling her exactly what she thought of her. But she didn't.

"Rachel?" Rachel jumped out of her skin and stared at her boss, but the voice had not come from the bed, it had come from the door behind her. She swung round to reveal Janet standing there holding a phone in her hand, looking at her urgently. "We've got to go down to the station- they've found the car and they want you to look at the CCTV"

Rachel's heart sunk. The CCTV which would directly implicate her mother.

"I'm coming with you, Sammy will stay with Gill and they'll call us if there are any developments."

"Erm, right" Rachel took a moment to digest what Janet had just told her, before getting up and following her friend out of the room, only briefly glancing back and mouthing "sorry" at her boss' motionless figure. _As if she can see you- twat._

"The car was picked up heading east along the A669 towards Chadderton." said DC Haddon. After they had arrived, they had been offered cups of tea, and had been sat down in front of a monitor screen ready to view the CCTV whilst the detective constable brought them up to speed. "It was then found abandoned on Victoria street which is the road just off-"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, cutting him off. She knew exactly where it was. 2 streets away from where her mother lived.

"So here's the CCTV." The man speaking was a uniform on the front desk who looked as though his bed was calling him. "There's a man and a woman going in together at 21:23." He fast-forwarded it. "Then that's DCI Murray entering" He clicked fast-forward again. "A woman exits here, followed by you and DCI Murray, and then we've got a shot of her around 10 minutes later staggering away. Shame we don't have cameras covering every bit of the carpark, I'd love to know what she was doing for those 10 minutes between cameras. And, more to the point why were you going outside...fag?"

Rachel shut her eyes, she had to tell them. "That's my mum. I was talking to her. We must have been out of sight of the CCTV. I was trying to get her into a cab, but she wouldn't listen so I left her out there"

"And where did she go?" asked PC Haddon, who was standing behind them.

"I-" Rachel glanced at Janet who raised her eyebrows. "I don't know"

"You didn't think to mention this before?"

"I didn't think it was relevant."

The detective constable narrowed his eyes, before shrugging and indicating for the uniformed PC to continue playing the tape.

"Right, so you two go back in. Then, the woman who had just left-" he looked over at Rachel rather embarrassed, "Your mother DC Bailey- she comes back in. We've got CCTV of her inside the pub looking around, then she focuses on the bar area for a second and leaves. Her head's bent low, but the coat and the hairstyle in the same."

"Why would she do that?" said Janet, curiously.

Rachel stared at the floor. So her mother had come back for her? Sharon surely must've guessed where Gill and Rachel had gone, so why not follow? She took a deep breath and opened her mouth slowly. She would have to tell them, it was the only way. If her mother had come back and there was nobody else around, then Rachel must have been right. Her mother _must_ have done it. She was about to speak, when Janet interrupted her thoughts.

"Can we see the CCTV of inside?"

"Of course" said the PC, ejecting the current tape and sliding in another from a separately marked box. He held down the fast-forward until he found the time he was looking for, and pressed "play". Rachel saw herself half run through the sight-line of the camera and towards the toilets. She then saw her boss enter and look round for her. She really wished this wasn't now within the police archives. She glanced over at Janet whose face was a mixture of concern, and bewilderment. It was probably only just dawning on her that she hadn't enquired precisely why Gill and Rachel had been in a pub together in the first place.

As the third figure entered, and stood directly in the camera's line of sight, Rachel saw as she glanced round, and she couldn't help noticing how long she stayed still, staring in the direction of the bar. What was she looking at? Then, as Rachel looked closely, she began to notice that the coat the figure was wearing did not have quite the same puffed affect as her mother's hideous jacket did. In fact it looked almost smooth, even though the shade of grey looked similar. Then, as the figure turned to leave Rachel leapt up.

"Stop the tape." The PC, Janet, and DC Haddon all looked at her. She was staring at the screen wide-eyed in an expression of shock. She looked round at them, shaking her head vigorously. "That's- That's- That's not my mum..."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry?" DC Haddon indicated for the constable to pause the tape, showing a blurred still of the figures face.

"Jesus, it's not" agreed Janet. She'd always thought Sharon to have quite distinctive features- _some of which she'd seen far too much of-_ and this was certainly not Sharon, despite the hair style and general size of the woman perfectly matching her from the back.

"So there was someone else in the pub?" DC Haddon had an air of confusion in his voice, not seeing the significance.

"It wasn't her" breathed Rachel, looking at Janet shakily.

"What wasn't?" asked the constable as he tried to zoom in on the picture, but gave up as pixels began to fill the screen. He turned to DC Haddon. "We'll need to get this enhanced." The detective nodded. Just then his phone rang and he answered it at once.

"DC haddon...yes Serg... Yes..right...Oh right, right, ok, thanks" He put the phone down and looked between Janet and Rachel. "The car was registered to an address in Chadderton, a Mr Roger Day" does that name mean anything to either of you? Janet and Rachel looked at each other again and shook their heads. They knew what he was asking. He was asking whether there was anyone of that name who'd had any grievances with Gill, but neither of them could think of anyone. "We've got two officers gone to talk to him now! Hopefully we can solve this thing quickly. You're welcome to stay here until we know something. The hospital will be straight through if there's any news.

Rachel sat on the counter, next to the sink in the toilets, her knees hunched up around her chin. The general layout of Middleton police station was quite a bit different to that of Oldham, with quite a few more corridors, and a lot less stairs. But the layout of the toilets was much the same. _Maybe it was a government requirement that all GMP officers feel at home whichever nick they happen to be relieving themselves in..._Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. She got ready top leap down, wondering how she could explain why she had her arse slap bang in the middle of the most sanitary area of the room. But to her relief it was only Janet, who had come to see where she'd got to. As she saw Rachel sitting there, her face changed from a look of curiosity, to one of concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmm"

"Turns out he was at that pub last night, but he didn't take his car!"

"What?"

"His lady friend picked him up, and when his wife, Mrs Maria Day, found out she wasn't best pleased!"

"Shit, so..."

"So" said Janet, grimacing, "she follows him to confirm her suspicions, and finds him loved up with this other woman by the bar in the pub!"

_That's why she focused so long on the bar..._

"So then" continued Janet, "she decides not to confront them in the pub, goes back to her car to wait for him, and when she sees a small woman followed by a tall figure with _her _hair up exiting the pub, she thinks it's them. Only, before she has a chance to leap out and confront them both, the figure she believes to be her husband, darts back inside leaving the petite female she assumes to be his lover, walking alone, and vulnerable, straight infront of her car."

"Jesus" said Rachel, wide eyed.

"So" said Janet, with extra emphasis, "She, so she says, _sees red, _decided that the _stupid husband stealing whore" -_Janet imitates a whiny female voice to the last words- "has to go, and that's how Gill ended up on the cold, hard ground.

"Shit!" said Rachel, barely able to speak. "So...so Gill wasn't the intended victim?"

"Not according to Mrs Day, who was so appalled to discover she'd run over a police officer, she couldn't tell us her real intentions quick enough. Waste of tier three training, she just confessed everything straight off!"

"Jesus." Rachel repeated, and then she looked down, embarrassed to find tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Janet, walking over to the sink, and perching tentatively next to it, the other side of Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. She wasn't sure if it was the relief of finding out it wasn't her mum, the guilt at blaming her mum, or the remaining worry of Gill's critical condition. It was probably a mixture of all three, but she put her hand over her face, rather ashamed that she couldn't keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Janet sat there, looking concerned, but unsure of exactly what to say. Finally, Rachel sniffed hard, trying desperately to compose herself. She looked at Janet, whose big blue eyes were staring at her so sympathetically that she nearly started crying again.

"I can't believe I blamed my mum." She whispered.

Janet gave a slight nod, as if in understanding of her grievance. "It was a logical conclusion."

Rachel looked at her and shook her head. "She's my mum Janet. I shouldn't automatically be thinking that she'd resort to...to something like that. You wouldn't think of your mum doing..." her voice trailed off.

Janet looked at her, tilting her head to one side slightly as they both imagined Dorothy coming after someone with a pitch fork. They caught each other's eye, and suddenly both of them began to laugh. Rachel wiped the tears off of her cheek, whilst Janet tried to stop tears of laughter spilling over onto hers. The worrying thing was that she could quite imagine her mother coming after someone, even if they so much as trod on her begonias or walked into her house with muddy shoes on, although she liked to think it would be with a lot more dignity than squashing them with a car. _Mrs Parsons, in the library, with a sledgehammer...not that she, or indeed her mother, knew what one of those was!_

Suddenly Janet's phone rang. They both glanced quickly at one another as Janet rushed to answer it.

"Hello? Sammy!" Rachel's stomach did a somersault. "Yes, yes? Brilliant, oh that's amazing kid. Yes. We're on our way. See you in a bit." Janet put the phone down and turned to Rachel with a beaming smile. "She's out of danger. She's awake, and they've run all of the relevant tests, there's no internal damage"

Rachel sighed in relief and felt the tears well up again. She indicated they should both get going, before Janet noticed, and she'd have to, at some point in the future, explain why she was crying for _Godzilla"_

As they arrived outside the room Gill had been in, Rachel caught her first glimpse of her boss. Instead of the pale, tiny figure that she'd seen only a few hours before, the sight that met her eyes now couldn't have failed to make her smile. As they opened the door both Sammy and Gill gave them a beaming smile.

"Hey, kid, go and see where Orla's at with those drinks!" said Gill, her voice sounding slightly wobbly, but with her usual authoriatative tone still shining through.

"Mum, you can't have anything until the medication's worn off!"

"Yes, I know" said Gill, with indicating eyes towards Janet and Rachel who were now standing at the end of her bed. "But they might like something, I take it you pair haven't had much sleep?"

"I could murder a couple of tea" said Rachel, before realising that this probably wasn't the right phrase to be using. "I mean...sorry Boss"

Gill rolled her eyes, as Janet gave Rachel a pressing look, shaking her head. Rachel's lack of tactfulness never ceased to amaze her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, as Sammy left with the promise of two teas on his return. Rachel hoped he'd remember to put sugar in it.

"Well, unlike you I've apparently had a lovely sleep. Can't say I'm enjoying this lower rib pain though. Who do I have to thank for these injuries? I'm assuming my two brightest team members have already been on the case?"

"Of course" Janet smiled, and began to fill her in. She perched on the end of the bed as she talked, but as her handbag was next to her, there wasn't a comfortable amount of space for Rachel to join her, so she stayed standing there awkwardly. As Janet explained, Gill's eyes opened wider and her mouth dropped open in indignation. Just as Janet's explanation drew to a close, Gill nodded to the seat next to her that Sammy had been sat on, and looked up at Rachel.

"You can sit down you know."

Rachel looked rather embarrassed as she shuffled past the hospital equipment, and sat tentatively on the chair.

"So" said Gill looking at them both. "What an eventful night, bloody hell!"

"You were probably in the best place boss" said Rachel, with a smile. Gill smiled, but narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked back at her. The events of the previous night were all coming back to her.

"Have you been home to your husband yet?"

"No, boss I went round to Janet's house. We were waiting for news on you. I did ring him! Why?"

"Well, it seems in the eyes of the loony bitch that ran me down; you've found yourself a new partner." She winked at Rachel.

Rachel gave a small smile again, although the idea of her boss referring to them as a couple was rather frightening to process. "Well" she sighed, "trust me, ma'am, you wouldn't want me for a partner." She stared past Gill, thinking about Sean, and how she'd so easily been unfaithful, when they'd only been married five minutes. She certainly wasn't good partner material.

"I know that!" said Gill, interrupting Rachel's train of thought completely.

"Sorry boss?"

"Well" said Gill, the corners of her mouth twitching as if she were trying not to smirk, "speaking from my own experience, I survived about 1 minute in what was masquerading as a relationship with you kid, before I found myself under the wheels of a jealous counterpart's vehicle – You should come with a guarantee!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows at her boss, unsure whether there was any underlying seriousness to her message. She glanced at Janet, who couldn't hide her smile of amusement. There was a pause, and then all three women began to laugh.

THE END.

- Thank you for reading, and bearing with the long gap in between updates! I'm sorry it may seem like it came to an abrupt ending, but I hope it was alright! A. x


End file.
